


Frustration

by MeredithBrody



Series: Brody/Gibbs [2]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case review pits usual allies against each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkyb27983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyb27983/gifts), [PinkAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel/gifts), [Stargateloversteph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/gifts).



> This is a combination of a song and something that Steph said the other night which led to us having the same thought. But basically, Smut without Point.

She had chased him down and almost couldn't believe that he'd walked out of this case review. It wasn't the first time that one or the other of them had left, and as such it was taking longer than it probably should have done. Normally they had agreed on cases they'd worked together, so had been on the same side of the review process. This time though, they'd disagreed. Unlike the last time one of them walked out she decided to chase him down and address this. "What the hell are you doing, Gibbs."

"Getting out of there." He shot back at her as she followed him, suddenly glad that she was wearing her flats rather than her customary boots. It made it a lot easier to follow him fast in these. Though when she wanted to, she could speed along in her boots too. "This isn't going to help anyone."

"You're not helping anyone by walking out." He really wasn't. They needed to look at these cases from all sides, and that sometimes included these case reviews. She would convince him to get this over with, then she'd take him out for dinner or something similar. They could decide that when this was over. "This is important to the process, Jethro."

She followed him through a door and didn't even pay attention to where in the building they were until he turned around and looked at her confused. "This is a men's room." 

"Like I care." She grumbled and was glad to see that like a few of the older bathrooms in this building she could lock the door, which would also mean they could have this argument in private, something that hadn't always happened when they'd argued. "You're not helping by walking out."

"Brody." He shook his head, and she could tell he was annoyed about this, either the situation or the fact that she'd followed him in here. She wasn't sure which, and she didn't really care all that much.

"No. We both need this to-" Suddenly she was cut off as he kissed her with an urgency she hadn't felt in a long time. It took her a minute before she kissed him back, grabbing the collar of his shirt to hold him closer. That was the problem with them spending the majority of the last few hours arguing with each other, she had been thinking about kissing him ever since it started.

She felt her back being pressed up against the wall, his hands already pushing her jacket off her shoulders. She dropped her arms and managed to put it on the counter beside the sink. As his hands slid under the hem of her t-shirt she pushed his jacket off and smiled. "We really shouldn't be doing this."

"No, but do you want me to stop?" There was no real question there, and he knew it as well as she did. If they were going to stop, neither of them would have started. It was part of their routine when they did something they shouldn't.

"No." She smiled, kissing him harder again and fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. This wasn't the first time they'd done something they shouldn't have done. That was how this whole situation had started all those years ago. 

As the last button on his shirt slid open she smiled and ran her hands across his chest. It was one of the things she loved doing most, and her fingers ran over the scars he had from the various injuries and wounds he'd picked up over the years. A moment later she lifted her arms up so he could pull her top off and put it down with her jacket.

It took only a few moments for them to work his belt off, and her pants ended up being pushed off, her panties following them a second later. She was still kicking them off when she felt his fingers sliding up the inside of her leg. He was a master at this game, and he could have her begging for more in only a few minutes.

He bit on her lip as she slipped her hand into his pants, opening them to give him more freedom of movement. She then took hold of him firmly as he pushed two fingers inside of her. "Fuck, Jethro." She managed to grind out as he moved them quickly enough to make her breath quicken slightly. 

She leant forward slightly and bit on his neck, trying to distract herself from his ministrations, but they both knew they didn't have long, and they'd started something now that she knew neither of them would want to stop. So she picked her leg up and hooked it around his waist. 

He took the hint and smiled, guiding himself into her then sliding his hand around, grabbing her ass and picking her up, letting him bury himself deeply inside her. She groaned at the strength of his grip and the depth he could get to when he knew they needed to be quick.

"Meredith." He growled into her ear, and she shivered slightly. He was the only person who used her full name, and she loved that he had that position in her life. She would have replied, but she also knew that they needed to stay quiet here. As he set a steady pace holding her up she kissed him as hard as she could, keeping them both quiet as they built up more. 

"Babe." She groaned against his lips as she started to cum, it never took long when they got to this angle, and she ran her tongue along his top lip before kissing him again deeply, feeling as he let go too, pumping into her as he lost his control. She was quite impressed that he managed to keep them both upright while they caught their breath. She then grabbed some toilet roll so they could clean up a little before starting to dress themselves again.

As normal, they helped one another dress in silence, still sharing the occasional tender kiss and smile. They both knew that when it came to this type of situation, they didn't need to explain it to anyone else. It worked for them. She was glad for the most part her clothes had been left on the side.

"You ready to go back in now?" She asked once she'd made sure her t-shirt was all tucked into her pants. She then checked his too and pulled her jacket back on, finding her comb and running it through her hair quickly, then through his too. 

"Yeah." He lifted his head off her shoulder after a few minutes, and they were ready to go back to arguing with each other about this case, and she wondered how they'd deal with this if it got to the point where they wanted to throw something at one another again. Though there was an idea for that being that she had a hotel room just a few minutes away.

"By the way, you should stop by my hotel tonight, we can try that somewhere a little more hygienic." She laughed looking around the room as she did. This bathroom was at least clean, and had a lock, but it was still a bathroom. 

"Sounds good." He smiled and kissed her once more. This type of illicit encounter was something that had become all too common to her, and she really couldn't imagine changing it. They would have their fun at her hotel, or anywhere else they decided to try, but for now this was enough.


End file.
